marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pilot
Episode |-| Summary= A meteor carrying a genetically enhanced virus hits Washington D.C. This turns half the state's population into mutants—only to have died from it later on. This makes the Americans suspicious of the mutants involvements, thinking the virus was the mutants' doing. Meanwhile, the new student has a mix-up with veteran, Peter Maximoff. |-| Plot= The episode starts with a side view of the meteor hitting earth, and then zooming in to Washington D.C. Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy, and Raven Darkholme watch the event on the news in Xavier's office. After several interviewers blame the mutants, Raven storms out and Charles switches the channel. Charles rushes after Raven to assure her not to worry. Raven responds saying she isn't for them, she's worried for innocent mutants. Hank promises Raven that they'll do everything they can to protect the innocent, but only what they can. Just then, the three hear the theme song to 227 playing. They peek into the room to find Peter Maximoff on the couch with the remote in his hand. In the White House, the are Government discussing the meteor-and-mutant issue when Senator Barnes and his intern, Robert Kelly, enter he meeting. Barnes explains that he has promising information about the meteor and it's affects. Which he informs that it's powers were not only caused by gamma radiation from outside the ozone, but also inside. Noting that the problem most likely may have been caused by mutants, since they are enhanced with gamma radiation; a radiance that attracts heavy objects such as meteors. Despite proof, the Government decline Barnes's notes saying, "We keep our country standing with facts, not theories." Therefor, they ask Mr. Barnes and Mr. Kelly to leave. Viola is watching the news in the living room when a feud breaks out between Mrs. & Mr. Closings. She ignores it until a giant crash is heard in the their bedroom (upstairs). There she finds her adopted mother struggling to get up from her injury near the drawer. Mr. Closings tells Viola to leave, which, still in shock, she does not. When she snaps back to reality, Viola walks over to aid her mother only to be pushed down by him. Now angry—with her eyes now red—Viola grabs him, sucking his life out almost entirely before throwing zapping him down the stairs with her plasma ball. Although she understood Viola only did it to save her life, Mrs. Closings called the police saying, "A mutant just killed my husband." A confused, homeless Viola fled the street, taking the "Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters" card with her. At Xavier's school, Viola manages to sneak onto campus because of her invisibility. Even unseen, it wasn't long before Jean sensed her. Thinking she's in trouble, Viola attempts to hurt Jean only to miss (hits the fountain) and be telepathically frozen. Charles steps onto the scene and unfreezes her. Viola pleads with him not to send her to jail. When he asks why, she looks away, staying silent. So Charles reads her instead. After seeing her poor past, he invites her to stay. Kurt Wagner is instructed to show her around. The two begin to convert about their abilities; Wagner says he was born blue, and Viola says her eyes are based on her emotions: brown-neutral, red-angry, orange-happy, yellow-shy, green-disgusted, blue-sad, purple-scared. They develop a simple friendship shortly after. During class, Viola automatically aces the subjects while Peter does the opposite. Teacher Raven sees this and asks Viola to tutor him after school. At lunch, Storm invites Viola to sit with she, Jean, Scott, Kurt, Peter, and Jubilee. At Barnes Tower, Barnes has an over-the-phone meeting with Stryker. When Barnes informs him of the governments' views these "mutants", Stryker doesn't take this seriously. Instead, he reminds Barnes that they already have all the facts they need. All that's left is "a little demonstration". Before Barnes can get more info, Stryker hangs up. This results Barnes beginning to think Stryker is bad news. But Kelly reassures—hypnotizes—him that if a safe America is promised, then all will be worth it. Meanwhile, back at the X-Mansion, Viola tries to tutor Peter in his bedroom. But he keeps trying to flirt with her. Though he realizes it, Viola is merely annoyed. This causes her eyes to become red. Peter notices and looks deeply into them. Viola feels embarrassed and turns invisible—while staying completely silent, ignoring his reasoning. Finally, Peter promises to finish his homework if she turns visible. She chooses to believe him and becomes seen again. Peter says that he played her, but Viola just laughs mockingly, saying that she knew he would. Back at Barnes Tower, Kelly sneaks into Barnes's protected files. He finds a case marked Weapon X and sparks an interest in it. Hidden in the case is a filed called Weapon XI. There he finds a photo of Deadpool and decides to look into this powerful weapon. The episode ends with the camera showing only Kelly's hand closing the case. |-| Credits= Colonel Stryker actually did take Barnes's words and planned to recruit the best assassin he's ever worked with: Jacob Ravenne a.k.a Mister X. Cast *Jennifer Lawrence as Mystique *James McAvoy as Professor X *Sophie Turner as Jean Grey (Earth-90089) *Alexandra Shipp as Storm *Tye Sheridan as Cyclops *Evan Peters as Quicksilver *Abigail Breslin as Viola *Kodi Smit-McPhee as The Nightcrawler *Lana Codor as Jubilee *Morgan Freeman as Senator Barnes *Michael Lerner as Brickman *Stan Lee as Channel 6 Newsman *Sadie Frost as Mrs. Closings *Ben Miller as Mr. Closings *Cillian Murphy as Intern Robert Kelly *Josh Helman as Colonel Stryker Trivia *This is the first episode that doesn't directly encounter characters (Deadpool and Colonel Stryker). *This is the first episode of the series. *This is the first time actors Abigail and Evan work together. *Viola's last name is uncredited. Category:Episodes Category:X-Men Origins: Series/Episodes Category:X-Men Origins: Series/Season 1 Category:TV Series Category:Marvellous Studios Category:X-Men Origins: Series (Earth-90089)